


Two Spiders

by Axelex12



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Maledom/Femsub, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Spider-Man Gets Lucky With Spider-Woman, 1st one.
Relationships: Julia Carpenter/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Two Spiders

Spiderman pushed her down to the ground and started to pull at her costume. She let out a moan as his hands roamed her body, stripping her of the red and yellow outfit. Spidey was caught in her web, the smell of her hair, feel of her body and beauty of her features holding him captive. She lent a hand to strip him also.

They were clad in just underwear now. Peter's hand slipped into her knickers and her throat was filled with a string of gasps and moans. The expression that had set on his face showed he was calculating his next move

"Why did you need to see me?" Julia demanded. "We need to talk about your name," Spiderman responded. Julia's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with my name?" she asked, stepping towards him. "It's Spider-Woman. As in the partner of Spider-man." he answered. Older Spider-Woman glared at him. "You've never complained about me using Spider in my name before..."

Her bra was the first to fall and his hands pounced onto her exposed breasts like a tiger onto its prey. He clasped her boobs tightly and his thumbs brushed over her nipples several times. Her hands were pressing against his chest testingly, as if daring him on.

"It's not a complaint," Spider-Man said quickly. She cocked her head to the side. "I just think, if you're going to be a Spider, we should welcome you into the family properly." His mask was off, she already knew his identity. He winked. "Peter..." she groaned, "You know how my powers work, they're making you attracted to me." He grinned. "Do I look like I care?" He stepped towards her again. Both of them were breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling. "Imagine it Julia, Spiderman and Spiderwoman together for one night. We'd be amazing." "Peter..." she protested. "We'd be spectacular..." he argued. She didn't respond. He leaned towards her and whispered: "We'd be superior..." Then she kissed him.

They were at it like dogs, pawing at each other in lust-filled hazes. Her body pressed tightly beneath him, Julia's hands crawled free and wandered to the rim of his boxers. His underwear was tossed aside swiftly. With a smirk on his face he retaliated, tearing her knickers apart. A primal force rose up inside of him as the shreds of her underwear were discarded and he had her pinned tightly beneath him. He spanked milf roughly.

Exquisite noises came from Julia Carpenter as Peter spanked her. Each time his hand made contact with her ass-cheek he thought it would be the last time and he'd move onto the next activity, but each time she made a new noise that made him spank her again. She was offering no resistance, now on all fours as he sat back on his knees behind her, slapping her butt repeatedly.

The spanking lasted far longer than Peter had expected it to, but perhaps not as long as Julia would have liked. She did like what came next though. His dick rammed into her tight ass.

As he fucked her doggy style, his hands rested on her shoulders, gently rubbing. She was panting for breath as he thrust back and forth. Much to her amazement, each time she called out for him to go faster or to go harder, he did. She didn't think it was possible, but each time he managed it. Her body was shaking with each monumental thrust he gave.

Then Peter spun her onto her back, laying her down and positioning himself above her. He started to thrust down into her again. His lips pressed into hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue searching her mouth, fighting against hers for control. She felt the pounding of his hips draw to a close and he ejaculated. He kept kissing her though, then he brought his lips back and kissed down her neck and along her collarbone.

His mouth travelled all the way down her naked body until it finally became clear to the nude Julia that they were far from finished when he started to kiss her vagina. His tongue dancing over her clit. "Amazing..." she moaned out in disbelief and delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
